The use of inkjet printing systems in offices and homes has grown dramatically in recent years. The growth can be attributed to drastic reductions in cost of inkjet printers and substantial improvements in print resolution and overall print quality. While the print quality has drastically improved, research and development efforts continue toward improving the durability and permanence of inkjet images particularly on porous media because this property still falls short of the durability and permanence produced by other printing and photographic techniques. A continued demand in inkjet printing has resulted in the need to produce images of high quality, high permanence, and high durability, while maintaining a reasonable cost. In particular, there is a demand for inkjet printing that can produce documents and photographs that can be resistant to damage by water and be kept for long periods of time without fading due to ozone and/or light.